<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love song by NotPersephone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132342">Love song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone'>NotPersephone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argentina, Barefoot dancing, F/M, Post Season 3, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am sorry if I woke you.”<br/>“Your absence did,” he says at once, unashamed in his need for her presence. Bedelia’s lips twitch at his open admission; the feeling is very much mutual.<br/>Since their arrival in Argentina, they have spent their nights clinging to each other as if afraid the other one would disappear if left alone for even a brief moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>electric-couple prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccoIasteIIa/gifts">piccoIasteIIa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Irene, who once asked for bedannibal + barefoot dancing. Apologies it took me so long, thank you for your constant support and sharing your talent with us ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three short chirps are followed by a longer one, the sound echoing in the expanse of the air, motionless otherwise, adding to the illusory-like sensation.</p>
<p>Standing in the threshold leading to the garden, Bedelia’s eyes narrow as she stares into the dark, listening to the sequence repeating anew, trying to distinguish the type of bird disturbing the quietude of the night. It is a pointless endeavour, she knows it well, she could barely recognise birds in her own back garden, let alone here, in the country she has never visited before. She pulls the silk robe tighter around her chest, more of a habitual gesture than necessity; despite the late hour, the air is still warm, the soaked-up heat of the sun still clinging to the foliage. Bedelia inhales slowly, savouring the aromas of the flowers, equally unknown but intoxicating in their heavy scent. The bird sounds anew with the same urgency, betraying the need for an answer, yet none comes. It must be calling for its mate, Bedelia reasons, but it is left alone.</p>
<p>Unlike the bird, there is no need for Bedelia to utter any sound. The gentle arm slips around her waist as a heated silhouette stands behind her.</p>
<p>“It is a rather desperate cry for a mate,” Hannibal whispers into her hair as the arm pulls her back to rest against his chest.</p>
<p>“It sounds very impertinent and demanding, no wonder there is no response,” she says, letting herself sink in his embrace.</p>
<p>“I do not think it is,” his other hand reaches out to smooth the hair behind her ear, “I think it is distressed and lonely, not realising what it lost until it was gone. I hope it will find what it left astray,” he pulls her closer to mark his words and Bedelia wonders if they are still talking about the bird. “Did the sound disturb your sleep?” he asks now, his tone shifting into concern.</p>
<p>“No, I wanted to get a glass of water,” she responds, “I am sorry if I woke you.”</p>
<p>“Your absence did,” he says at once, unashamed in his need for her presence. Bedelia’s lips twitch at his open admission; the feeling is very much mutual.</p>
<p>Since their arrival in Argentina, they have spent their nights clinging to each other as if afraid the other one would disappear if left alone for even a brief moment.</p>
<p>Bedelia turns to face him, his hands shifting to rest on the small of her back. His eyes gleam, appearing bright even in the dark, making her think he is just a phantom apparition, conjured by her dream grabbed mind. She reaches her hands out to press against his chest, suddenly needing a tangible proof that he is truly here. That they both are. Hannibal smiles as she does so, relishing her touch. His hand covers hers in wordless reassurance of his presence, pulling her firmer into is embrace.</p>
<p>The bird cries out anew and this time his call is answered by a similar song sounding from the other side of the garden.</p>
<p>“They found each other after all,” Hannibal comments with a smile, still holding her close.</p>
<p>Bedelia feels a sudden tug in her chest; she expects him to say more but he does not. Instead, his hand moves further up, resting on her upper back while his other hand reaches out to take a hold of hers and lift it up to a perfect dance stance.</p>
<p>“Hannibal, what are you doing?” she frowns as he adjust the placement of his palm on her back but instinctively shift her hand from his chest to rest on his shoulder.</p>
<p>It is like breathing, she thinks, familiar gestures falling into place so seamlessly, moments she has thought would never be a part of her life again beginning anew. Her heart thumps loudly with excitement of what is to come next.</p>
<p>Being with him has always felt so effortless.</p>
<p>“It resembles a melody now,” he says, making Bedelia listen to the song with fresh interest. She presumes her hearing will not match his sensitive senses but, to her surprise, she hears it as well. Two voices falling together in sheer harmony, no longer singular notes of disconnect but a rich tunefulness of a brand-new piece of two.</p>
<p>Yet another analogy is not lost on Bedelia, the dreamlike state of the night engulfed garden adding to surreal nature of her thoughts. She would have surely dismissed it as foolish at any other time.</p>
<p>The hand holding hers presses ever so slightly and Bedelia’s heart gives a fresh thud as Hannibal takes a step forward and her body follows. Her legs feel odd in their barefoot state, moving across the still warm stone steps of the patio, but he leads her with ease.</p>
<p>Like he always has. Like they have never stopped dancing.</p>
<p>“I dreamt I was dancing with you,” he says, his voice somehow hushed, their time apart still bearing down on his heart, “Every night.”</p>
<p>Bedelia says nothing, the heaviness of her own emotions pressing on her heart. Her toes feel as though they are barely touching the ground as he carries on leading them in a slow dance across the garden, making it seem she is in a hallucination of her own making.</p>
<p>“In my dream, I was kissing your lips and you were whispering ‘where have you been?’” his voice wavers, and Bedelia looks up at him, meeting his affection-stricken eyes. Another twitch of her mouth marks a new wave of feelings rising to the surface of her chest. She recalls her own dreams of being enveloped in his arms only to have awaken in an empty bed, grasping her sheets in unbidden moments of vulnerability.</p>
<p>“And where have you been?” she asks, her tone unsteady and so quiet it barely registers above the melody of the night.</p>
<p>Her hand moves from his shoulder to lean on his chest anew, fingers bearing down with unspoken tenacity to ensure he is more than just a figment of her desperate imagination.</p>
<p>“I have been lost but I am here now,” he proclaims with a recovered firmness in his voice, his arm drawing her against his body, proper dance pose all forgotten in favour of solace, “You are the only person who has been able to find me.”</p>
<p>Falling speechless, Bedelia utters a soft sigh as her cheek presses against his chest, the steady beat of his heart serving as a testament of his presence and his words.</p>
<p>The birds have long gone, continuing on their way after a happy reunion, the silence ruling over the night once more, but neither of them notices as they continue to sway together in the darkness, their pulses beating in tempo.</p>
<p>They have always danced to the melody of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is a Lana song.<br/>Thank you reading! Let me know if you liked it. Stay safe friends! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>